princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Higa Chanpuru
Higa Chanpuru (比嘉チャンプルー, Higa Champloo) is the 8th track to Higa's album Higa Super Stars. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= てぃーだ　くゎんくゎん　ちびらーさんどー うっちぇーひっちぇー　はーえーごんごん みぐとぅ　うみかじ　みぐとぅ　あみかじ でーじいっペー　じょーとーやっさー！ (ハーイーヤー　イーヤーサッサー×2) 白い雲を　つき抜ける鳥たち 高く　遠く　飛んだ　うちなんちゅう 南の瞳　空の青さが　大きな味方 はしる砂浜　熱さもろとも 胸の奥　燃やし続けて したたる汗に　風を受けても 冷めやらぬ　島国の意地 光る波に　はねる魚の群れ 速く　遠く　渡る　うちなんちゅう 胸に刻んだ　涙の海も　大事な仲間 はげしい呼吸　足の先まで 情熱の　精神(こころ)がめぐり 沈むタ陽が　影ひそめても 止まらない　反骨の夢 みんなが一緒なら　どこまでも行けるさ みぐとぅ　うみかじ　みぐとぅ　あみかじ でーじいっペー　じょーとーやっさー！ てぃーだ　くゎんくゎん　ちびらーさんどー うっちぇーひっちぇー　はーえーごんごん みぐとぅ　うみかじ　みぐとぅ　あみかじ でーじいっペー　じょーとーやっさー！ はしる砂浜　熱さもろとも 胸の奥　燃やし続けて したたる汗に　風を受けても 冷めやらぬ　島国の意地 止まらない　反骨の夢 (ハーイーヤー　イーヤーサッサー×2) |-| Romaji= Te~da ku~nkwan chibi ra ~ san dō ucchi ~ hicchi ~ wa ~ ē go n go n mi gutu umi kaji mi gutu ami kaji de ~ ji ippē ji ~ to ~ yassa ~! (hāīyā īyāsassākakeru x2) shiroi kumo o tsukinukeru tori tachi takaku tōku ton da uchi na n chi ~u minami no hitomi sora no ao sa ga ōkina mikata hashiru sunahama atsu sa mo ro tomo mune no oku moyashitsuzuke te shitataru ase ni kaze o uke te mo sameyara nu shimaguni no iji hikaru nami ni haneru sakana no mure hayaku tōku wataru uchi na n chi ~u mune ni kizan da namida no umi mo daiji na nakama hageshii kokyū ashi no saki made jōnetsu no seishin (kokoro) ga meguri shizumu ta hi ga kage hisome te mo tomara nai hankotsu no yume minna ga issho nara doko made mo ikeru sa mi gutu umi kaji mi gutu ami kaji de ~ ji ippē ji ~ to ~ yassa ~! te ~ da ku ?nkwan chibi ra ~ san dō ucchi ~ hicchi ~ wa ~ ē go n go n mi gutu umi kaji mi gutu ami kaji de ~ ji ippē ji ~ to ~ yassa ~! hashiru sunahama atsu sa mo ro tomo mune no oku moyashitsuzuke te shitataru ase ni kaze o uke te mo sameyara nu shimaguni no iji tomara nai hankotsu no yume (hāīyā īyāsassākakeru x2) |-| English= teida kwunkwan chibira sandou ucchie hicchie haee gongon migutu umikaji migutu amikaji dejiippee jyotoyassa~! (haaiiyaa iiyaa sassaa x2)* The white clouds are broken up by birds High up, far away, they fly over the meridian South of my view, where the sky is blue, comes a big group of friends Running across the sand, feeling hot together It continues to burn inside my chest Sweat drips down and the wind carries it away This island's spirit won't linger The glittering waves splash a group of fish Quickly, far away, they cross over the meridian Engraved in my chest are the tears of the sea and my important friends Breathing violently but our feet still move The passion of our souls circulate Our shadows hide the sadness from other days This rebellious dream won't stop If everyone is together then we can go anywhere migutu umikaji migutu amikaji dejiippee jyotoyassa~! teida kwunkwan chibira sandou ucchie hicchie haee gongon migutu umikaji migutu amikaji dejiippee jyotoyassa~! Running across the sand, feeling hot together It continues to burn inside my chest Sweat drips down and the wind carries it away This island's spirit won't linger This rebellious dream won't stop (haaiiyaa iiyaa sassaa x2) Trivia *The romaji parts in the English translation are chants done at festivals. Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics